1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses, device, and methods consistent with what is disclosed herein relate to a mobile terminal apparatus, a device, and a method of connecting to an Access Point (AP), and more specifically, to a mobile terminal apparatus having a nearfield wireless communication reader, a device having a nearfield wireless communication tag, and a method thereof to connect to an AP.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advancement of electronic technologies has enabled development of various types of electronic apparatuses. Further, as wireless LAN is actively used recently, apparatuses having wireless LAN functions are provided. These apparatuses connect to a network via an Access Point (AP). Thus, to connect to the network, setting processes to select an AP and to connect to the AP should be implemented.
However, a method for a user to input AP information and to connect to an AP may not be easy.
To connect to an AP, AP information such as Service Set IDentifier (SSID) or a network key should be inputted. However, since home gateway or a set-top box does not have a display, providing a user interface (UI) in order to input AP information is impossible. Further, in case apparatuses having a display such as the TV do not include proper means to input AP information, connecting to an AP becomes more difficult.
Further, in order to connect to an AP, a user should remember AP information. Thus, a user should write down AP information separately or remember AP information for use to connect to an AP.
Therefore, connecting to an AP may not be easy in conventional methods.